


Anniversary Surprise

by isweartocoffee



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, sort of it's under 1k
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-21 00:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4807649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isweartocoffee/pseuds/isweartocoffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Midorima comes home to find a nerf gun and a note from his boyfriend wishing him good luck</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anniversary Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous said: Midorima and Takao •I came home to a Nerf gun on the front porch and a note that says ‘Here is your weapon. I have one too. Good luck. xo’ AU
> 
> Rated T because mentions of _boners_

After a long day of work, Shintarou just wants to sit on the couch and watch part of a basketball game on television before 7:00.

It was the sixth anniversary of him asking Takao out, and the second anniversary of them moving in together. Although his boyfriend was a bit obnox- excitable, they worked well together. He was lucky to wake up to that face every morning- whether it be by his quiet stirring awake, or Takao jumping on him. He wanted to ensure that this would be a permanent arrangement, so he’d bought a ring as is customary. They’d have dinner at 7:00, and an hour or so later, they’d take a walk through the park. He would remind his boyfriend how much he appreciated him, get down on one knee, and ask Takao to marry him.

Today was a lucky day for both Cancers and Scorpios, so long as they both had their lucky items. Takao would laugh that Shintarou had brought a handfeld fan to dinner, and hopefully not be suspicious when he brought a small pumpkin as a Scorpio’s lucky item as well.

The whole ordeal was nerve-wracking, so Shintarou only wanted an hour to himself before they left for the reservation. But, stepping up to the porch, he discovered that Takao had other plans.

_Shin-chan!_

_I know you’re planning dinner tonight. Loser pays. Hid your lucky item, so try to win ;)_

Shintarou crumpled up the note and picked up the plastic gun. “Kazunari,” he called as he opened the door. “I don’t want to play this-” He heard the shot of another gun and ducked immediately.

Takao, half-hidden behind the wall, wagged his gun in Shintarou’s direction. “Sorry, Shin-chan! You gotta play if you don’t wanna pay!”

“I always pay!” He jumped as another dart came spiralling toward him.

“Yeah, but dessert included. _And_ the winner gets to top.” Takao smirked and licked his lips, before disappearing again.

It wouldn’t do well for Shintarou to try winning this (albeit, stupid and childish) competition with a boner, so he put on his game face and ducked into the kitchen. Now, Takao had a gun that appeared to be identical to his own. That meant that his boyfriend had wasted two of his eight shots already. The odds were clearly favoring him right now.

Takao had gone down the hallway, which lead only to the two bedrooms and hall bathroom. The bathroom had no places to hide except for the shower, and the guest room was currently being used for storage, so it was inaccessible for the most part. Process of elimination left their own bedroom.

He snuck up to the edge of the wall, quickly peeking, and edged toward the door cautiously. A grown man still wearing his work suit and shoes crouching in the hall of his home with a Nerf gun was a ridiculous idea, but he stored that thought for later. “Kazunari!” he bellowed, kicking open the door and firing one foam bullet toward the center of the room.

The dart fell uselessly on the bed.

It was quiet. _Too quiet._ “Kazunari. You can’t hide.” Shintarou removed his shoe silently, and tossed it to just beyond the side of the bed.

“Ahh!”

With unmatched speed, he hopped and opened fire to the body hunched behind the bed. He’d emptied four more bullets at his boyfriend when he realized that Takao had also hit him. In the flurry of darts, it was difficult to determine who’d hit whom first, but they both had definitely been struck.

Takao let out a battle cry and launched himself to his taller boyfriend. They tumbled backwards, Shintarou landing flat on his back and Takao straddling him. With a menacing grin, he shot the remaining three bullets out of his gun.

“Alright, alright, game over,” Shintarou huffed. “But I definitely won.”

“Nuh-uh! I totally got you first! Plus you _cheated_.”

He straightened his glasses. “It’d be impossible to determine that, in fact.”

“You’re just a sore loser,” Takao laid down on top of his boyfriend, initiating a kiss. Despite admitting a bitter defeat, Shintarou reciprocated. When Takao shifted his hips, the other smirked.

“Are you truly that excited at the prospect of me receiving you tonight?”

“Hm?” Takao raised an eyebrow, but then exclaimed in understanding. “Oh! No, it’s this.” He reached between them and pulled out the protruding object. If not for the way Shintarou grabbed for the object, he would’ve thought the gulp of air meant his boyfriend was dying.

“Why do you have this?” Shintarou demanded, attempting to contain the small box within his hands.

“What? I told you, I hid your lucky item. What better place to hide it than in my pocket?”

“…My lucky item?”

“Yeah? It was in your bedside drawer. You always keep your lucky item by your bed.” By the weight of the box, Takao hadn’t taken the ring out. He supposed that not all was lost. “Are you just upset because I stole your luck?”

“No,” Shintarou said, putting the box in his pocket. “It wouldn’t work for you anyway. You’re not a Cancer.”

“Luck is luck,” Takao dismissed, and kissed his boyfriend again. “And I always thought you were my lucky item.”

Adjusting his glasses again, more out of embarrassment than necessity, Shintarou cleared his throat. “Well.” Kiss. “I guess.” Kiss. “I could be. We’re-” Kiss. “-pretty compatible, so perhaps-”

“Marry me, Shin-chan,” Takao murmured against the other’s lips. “Be my lucky item forever.”

His boyfriend’s unpredictability might be the reason Shintarou fell for him in the first place. And, he couldn’t deny, it was at least half his fault they’d missed their reservation.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh did I do Midorima justice? This ended up being way longer than intended but I'm happy with it! Request me stuff on [my tumblr](http://vacuous-vituperation.tumblr.com)


End file.
